


Red Bull Gives You Wings

by Kay_kat



Series: Prank Wars [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Crack, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, One Shot, Reveal, Wing Reveal, Wingfic, Wings, silly and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Starting a prank war with the Devil surely can't end well, can it? Dan doesn't know what he's gotten himself into but, he's about to find out...





	Red Bull Gives You Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/MentalMirza/status/1047874746271064065?s=20) post on Twitter

They’ve been up all night and gotten absolutely no further than they had done the day before. She’d been so sure that they’d get the guy. Instead they had just ended up sitting in the car all night staring at the supposed location of this shady meet their suspect was rumoured to be attending. It wasn’t all that bad though, at least she’d had Lucifer’s company. And it wasn’t like he _had_ to be there, he could have gone home. But no, he’d chosen to stay up all night just so she wasn’t alone.

When the sun had started to rise they’d given it up as a bad job. She was heading back to the precinct, adamant on staying on this case until they’d caught this guy. They were so close, the hunt was almost over and her thirst for blood drove her onward. She’d told Lucifer that she could drop him off at Lux but, he’d been equally insistent on carrying on with the case as long as she was.

Sitting in the conference room with her forth steaming cup of coffee almost drained and a stack of papers in front of her that seems to dwindle her confidence in the strength of their leads with each sentence, she begins to regret her decision to come in after the all-nighter.

Lucifer stands near the end of the table holding a can of Red Bull in one hand and the other fidgeting with his fingers by his side. He stares at the papers laid out in front of him with an intensity that Chloe muses might set them alight.

The door to the conference room opens and Dan enters with a spring in his step, looking bright and refreshed. Lucky for some she thinks, running her hand through her hair as she turns her attention to the other detective.

“Hey Chlo, Lucifer,” he greets in turn with a bob of his head to each. “Still working on this case, huh?”

She can only muster up the energy to flatly reply, “yup,” before holding her head in her hands and continuing to stare at the papers.

“Right….” He turns to Lucifer, noting the can in his hand. “Hey, be careful, Man, that stuff ’ll give you wings,” he laughs.

Lucifer lifts his gaze slowly, with purpose, meeting Dan’s eyes with the same, almost scary, intensity that he’d subjected the paper work to. With a straight face he tilts his head, “oh?” A gust sweeps through the room, sending the piles of paper falling to the floor, as his wings unfurl behind him in all their divine glory. She covers her mouth with her hand with an audible smack to stifle a fit of maniacal giggles as he casually turns his head to look at the wings before returning his steely gaze to Dan. “So, it does,” he says with an inquisitive lift of one eyebrow, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

All the colour drains out of Dan’s face as he stumbles backwards, eyes wide. Chloe was sure he would have fallen if the glass wall of the conference room hadn’t been there to stop him. His hands shake rapidly as he tries to stop himself from sliding down the glass to the floor. For a long moment, he just stares, mouth agape and breathing ragged. Then he seemed to jolt to his senses reaching out to pull the door open and makes an escape in the direction of the restrooms.

Lucifer folds his wings away. To her relief, no one else in the precinct seems to have noticed what had just happened.

“ _Lucifer!_ What were you thinking? Anyone could have seen!”

He lets out a hearty, albeit haggard, sounding laugh and swiftly downs the rest of his energy drink before replying, “it was too good an opportunity to pass up, Detective. Besides, I needed a good laugh.”

She had to admit it was funny. She just hopes that he hadn’t melted Dan’s brain too badly. She should probably go check on him…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
